Dreams can come true
by HeavensAngelHannah
Summary: Amy and Hannah lived normal boring lives, however they wanted advemnture. That's when they met Jamie and Callum. They showed them the life they could live full of excitement and danger. But have all their dreams come true too quickly?
1. Chapter 1

**Our story was built by supernatural fans, including characters who share similarities to those in supernatural, we own nothing to do with supernatural, and we only own the storyline. **

Please review ... this was a joint story created by me and simichick (not her real name) we hope u enjoy....it took us 4 months to finish the whole thing so enjoy :D

**Amy.**

I'm Amy. I'm the eldest of two and have a normal family. There's me, my mom, my dad and my brother, Jake. Although I act like any normal teenage girl, there has always been something inside of me that seeks adventure. I want the thrill of the fight and the independence to choose which of them to take… I may be only 15, but I know more about what I want than most grownups. I want a partner that will help me fore fill my dreams. Senior school never really liked me. I found that I was alone for most of it, no matter how many friends I had, they never seemed to understand me. So at school, I was known as some sort of super bitch. The real me was only reflected into my art. I draw like there's no tomorrow and people seem to be impressed by my work. I love my art; it's the one thing that no one has control over; its mine and no one can take it away from me. You see, I thought that if no one knew the real me, then no one could truly hate me. Towards the end of school, I met a few 'real' friends. Only a few people saw the real me. One left before the final year had started, but the other still remains a strong part of my life. Hannah. She understands me and aims for the same goals as me…

**Hannah.**

I am a normal girl, who lives in a normal house with a normal family. I live a completely normal life. I am not special and not vital to anyone. I have always had to deal for second best as someone else always reaches first place before me. There was only ever one person that cared about how I felt and that was Amy. We were best friends but should have been born sisters. We only had each other to care for. That was until we met them. The Winchesters. The happiest day of our life was when we met them. The saddest day of our life is yet to come. Our lives have changed for the better, full of danger and excitement. This is what I want to have a life worth living. And nothing can take that away from me.

**Amy.**

I guess our story begins on where we met our men… You see it all started when I was annoyed with my parents. It was always happening, it was nothing new, just parents not understanding my boring life. I started quickly walking down the street towards the petrol station and not concentrating didn't see the car in front of me. The second I saw it about to hit me, I was whisked away by someone. I couldn't see my hero's face as my eyes were screwed up in terror. When I opened them and looked up I saw the most beautiful face ever. I know, it's strange to call a man beautiful, but there is no other way to explain his gorgeous looks. He was perfect. He had a sort of olive coloured skin, with amazing green eyes, and an almost moody, yet sexy pout. From that second I was in love. He lowered me down and still in absolute amazement and shock, all I could do was stare and smile at him. I managed to thank him but that was about all. He got into the most amazing car; it was a big BMW X5. There was nothing about my hero that I didn't like, apart from the fact that I knew nothing about him apart form his looks and his car. Days passed without seeing him, but I couldn't shut up about him. Hannah saw my sketches; she didn't recognise the man I drew so much. The more I drew him, the more life-like they became. A week had passed and my hero was no where to be seen, until the following Saturday, when me and Hannah were walking to my house. I think he saw me before I saw him. Hannah nudged me and pointed to a taller man, with longer hair. She commented on how nice she thought he was, I chuckled and said "sure." But when I properly looked in his direction, I noticed my hero was with him. He looked even better than I remembered. Without a thought I ran towards him, and did the most impulsive action I think I have ever made. I kissed him.

**Hannah.**

Amy had been going on for days about her mystery man, her superhero. She had become so obsessed with this guy she was even sketching him, and I had to admit he was cute. We sat in her room and she would go on for hours about the fact that she would be dead if it wasn't for him. She took me out nearly everyday to the spot where she met him, but he was never there. I told Amy to give up we were probably never going to see him again anyway, I was wrong.

The next Saturday we went out for a stroll to get away from our families for a bit when I saw 2 guys across the street. One was really tall and muscular and the other was shorter with a cute face. A familiar cute face. Not someone that I had met before but someone that I had seen. I nudged Amy and pointed them out. She looked across the street for about 2 seconds then bolted towards the two figures. She swung her arms around the shorter ones neck and kissed him. Not just a peck either.

I raced across the street after her and tripped on the kerb when I reached them. Straight on my face scraping my knees, very lady like. I looked at my torn jeans and bleeding hands. I leant on my elbows to lever myself of my ass, when a pair of large arms grasped my waist and pulled me up.

"Are you OK?!" said a musky voice. I didn't like being fussed over so I replied, quite rudely,  
"Yes I'm fine!" I brushed myself down and turned to face the person who had grovelled me.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes on the fittest body I had ever seen. He was gorgeous and I had had a go at him. 'Well done Hannah' I thought to myself. Then I began to babble;

"Listen I didn't need to snap at you but I did and I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to people helping me. I'm very independent and I don't need lame guys helping me off the floor. Not that your lame, you're actually cute and strong. I wasn't meant to say that. I...I..."

I was cut off by the hot guy planting a soft passionate kiss on my lips.

"My name's Callum by the way."

**Amy.**

They were brothers. Jamie and Callum. Callum, despite being the youngest was the tallest and probably had the most muscle. Jamie was definitely the boss, he was a lot harsher speaking than Callum, but that's what kind of attracted me to him. He had a sexy temper. Although Callum wasn't ugly, Jamie was the nicest looking in the face. Callum was shy in comparison to Jamie but he had a more gentle temperament. Jamie was very much a funny person, if there was a joke to be made; he was the one to crack it.

So, having met our men, our lives were uplifted. I woke up excited each and everyday. Of course both Hannah and I were meeting them against our parents' wishes. For them, it wasn't just the fact that they were older, it was that they were a lot older. To me and Hannah the age gap didn't matter, they made us happy and we always felt safe with them. At first they said they were mechanics, but we soon figured out the only cars they knew about were their own. Hannah and I discussed talking to them about it, but we could never quite find the words…

About 6 months into our relationship, all four of us were driving along and I found a badge. I was shocked to find that this badge had Jamie's face on it but some strange unpronounceable name on it. The badge was also an FBI badge. I showed Hannah, and her draw dropped. All of a sudden I no longer felt safe with them. "STOP! Stop the car now!" I repeated and hit the back of Jamie seat. He didn't understand what was going on, but pulled over anyway. I held the mysterious badge up to his face. "So the reason you pretended to be mechanics was because you are actually a scam-man? Great! Maybe my parents were right about you. You're just no good for me." I threw the badge in the air and walked in the opposite direction. I was so angry, this day had started so good, and then they ruined it.

**Hannah.**

So the fantasy romance began to turn into a scummy nightmare. Amy gave Jamie verbal abuse as I sat back and looked at Callum. He always was the more timid of the two and I wore the trousers in this relationship. Therefore, I knew that if I asked for the truth he would give it to me. This time he didn't he consulted his brother. His brother said that we had the right to know. They were conmen and committed fraud and credit card scams for a living. Amy and I just stared for a few moments whilst taking in the information we had just discovered. We knew that we could trust them. We knew we could rely on them. Our families and prejudice couldn't break us up, so neither would this. It was just a little slip up.

Amy and Jamie both liked to be in control that caused arguments between them, but they loved to make up at the end of it. Unfortunately, Callum never really had the guts to stand up to me if I made in a bad decision. He would comfort me after I messed up or tell me that I'll make a better decision next time, but would never put his foot down. That's how we liked our relationship. I didn't walk over Callum or take advantage, I couldn't physically do that. If ever I started one of my famous moaning rants he would just scoop me up into his muscled arms kiss me and put me down. Then he'd leave me standing there as he walks off smiling.

**Amy.**

After a long week of ignoring phone calls and text messages, I finally realised I missed him. I knew he wouldn't come to my house as my dad would have probably skinned him alive! But now and again I would have a text that read "I'm on the corner PLEASE come."  
I was blinded by my emotions and so decided to delete each and every text. Of course, Hannah had spoken to Callum. He is far too innocent to have been behind all this lying; even I could see that this was down to Jamie. She didn't ever tell me what Callum's explanation was and what he had said but she did insist on getting me to talk to Jamie. I felt as though he needed to apologise, but without being in contact with him, I hadn't gave him a chance to. I felt like his grovelling wasn't enough, like in someway he didn't mean it. Hannah soon told me I was being stupid and that she wasn't going to talk to me when I was being like that. After spending the rest of the week without my best friend and without the boys, I really did feel lonely. I suddenly woke up and realised that I couldn't go on living like some sort of sour-faced cow. I was only cutting of my nose to spite my face. As always at 10.30 Jamie rang. Instead of my usual rejection, I answered it.

"Amy, I think we need to ta-…"

I soon interrupted. "Talk? Yeah I think so too. But Jamie, its not that you are into some sort of illegal scamming, it's that you lied to me. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you even want to be with me?"

"I can't believe after all those phone calls and messages that you have to ask me that! Amy, I don't do soppy, chick-flick moments, you know that. Look, the only question is, do you trust me?"

I hesitated before answering "... Yes"

We talked – a lot! Finally, it was over and we had found out a lot about the reason for the secrecy. They're hunters. And although at first I couldn't get my head around it, they're hunters of supernatural things. You see many cases are marked as 'unsolved' by the police, when in fact it's just something the police don't know about. I always believed in spirits and ghosts… Hell, I went to a spiritualist church! But now, this seemed so much better, I felt like part of the action. I know Hannah would agree, our men have the coolest jobs!

Hannah has always said that Jamie and I are too stubborn. She said the day we stop arguing, is the day one of us dies. Although it can get pretty emotional, I kind of enjoy our arguments. It's the more passionate side of our relationship, where we shout, swear and scream before a great big hug and kiss after. Well, when Hannah was still 15 it was great. But as soon as she had turned 16, 6 months before me, things had started to become rough. The arguing wouldn't stop as the same thing would end our conversations, sex. To me, although it's about love, it's also about legal. As soon as Hannah was legal, her and Callum had began exploring that side of their relationship, which to me, wasn't a problem, until Jamie started using it against me, like I wasn't doing everything I was meant to…

The arguments came to a head one night when my parents had gone away. They had gone to a wedding and so having a free house for the weekend, I asked Jamie to stay with me. I had told him in advance that it wasn't an invite to my bedroom. I made it quite clear it was purely living together for a few days. He agreed and came over as soon as my parents were out of sight. The day was fine, we watched a bit of sport and then some mystery programme which Jamie couldn't stop laughing at. He said that if they wanted to see some real supernatural happenings then they should follow him on one of his jobs. We laughed it off and as it was coming to late evening, I said I wanted to get changed… I went upstairs and left him in the kitchen. I looked in my draw, I didn't want to wear the woolly, thick pyjamas, but was scared in case the shorter pieces would encourage him. I stuck with my vest top and thick trousers, and as I was folding my clothes into the wash basket, I was startled. From behind me, Jamie had pulled my by my waist into his arms… I gasped with fright at first but with his head resting on my shoulder and a cheeky grin on his face, I was soon chuckling. He sat on the bed and whilst holding my hand, he pulled me on his lap. It felt natural – I wasn't worried about him anymore. He kissed me and whilst in a romantically entangled moment, he lay back with me still kissing him. I sprung up and sat down next to him. All of a sudden I was very aware of the seductive behaviour and wasn't sure what I should do or say… He sat back up and began to kiss me again, but this time still sitting up, next to me. He leant into me softly; I almost didn't feel his hand around my waist. He started to slide his hand further up, pulling my top with it. I pushed his shoulder and I was released. He stood up with his hands on his head walking around. He was huffing and sighing. I could tell he was mad, but I was unsure of what I should say.

I broke the silence with a nervous judder, "I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

I started to explain myself… "Yeah, I do want to make you happy. I want to be in that sort of relationship with you, but-…"

"But what? Huh? Oh Yeah, you want to wait until your 16."

I suddenly felt like a child. A child who was being questioned why they had done something they shouldn't. And although I wanted to shout at him for not understanding why I felt so passionately about this, I sat with my knees in chest as I always did. I began to cry.

"Oh, for-" He stopped himself from cursing at me for crying. "I didn't mean to. Ughh, why not just do it now? It's not that long away. I need something more."

I sat up, and whilst looking upwards to try my best to stop the tears I suddenly spoke. "I don't want this now. You shouldn't need any other explanation. I should be enough. You should support me and say, 'its okay, it's alright I understand. I can wait. You're enough for Me.' but if you need something more then maybe you need to re-think us then."

"But Callum –"

I angrily shouted out "Do I care what they do? Am I as old as Hannah? No! She wanted to wait, and he understood." But realised how childish I had sounded after.

"It's not that I don't understand- it's just I need something Amy. Maybe it's you who doesn't understand…"

"Well maybe you should go and find someone who understands" I took a break and as he hadn't replied I added "maybe she can give you what you need, because right now, I'm not in the position to."

Before I knew anything else, he had left, slamming the doors behind him. I sat and cried. All I could do was weep and when I phoned Hannah to cry to her, she couldn't understand me through my sobbing.

Once I had calmed down I phoned her back and arranged for her to come over and watch a DVD. Although I had lied to her and told her that Jamie was with friends and that I was scared, which was the reason I was crying... I needed someone here; I couldn't sit crying, alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah.**

Callum and I had decided to keep Amy company for the night. Some friends of Jamie's had come to Birmingham for a few nights so he decided to go out with them. Amy understood this and said it would be fine as she went out the week before for my 16th.

I and Callum were inseparable since my 16th, because my 16th made everything legal. We had been with these wonderful guys now for 5 months and we couldn't have been happier. I asked Amy if Callum could come and she was totally fine with it, as long as we didn't play tonsil tennis when the film was on. Me and Callum (even though he was very disappointed) agreed to these circumstances, and turned up at Amy's at 7 sharp. Callum had gone into the off licence and brought a pack of Bacardi breezers and a pack of lagers. I had gone to the Chinese and brought a large variety of food.

Amy answered the door her happy chirpy self and lead us in. All her family were staying away from home for the night so she had the house to herself. Callum made himself comfy on the sofa as me and Amy went into the kitchen. We plated up some food, poured our drinks and prepared ourselves for a relaxing evening.

Ames pulled out a DVD and put it into the player. Callum looked curiously at me an Amy as we giggled to ourselves. "What? What is wrong? What film we watching?"

I sat next to him on the sofa and placed my legs on his lap and replied, "Just a real butch film you know"  
Then Amy joined in "Yeah a real scary boyish film."

"What is it?" Callum asked now impatient.

So I and Amy replied in unison "Titanic".

Callum put his head down so his chin was touching his chest. Amy got up and sat the other side of him placing her legs next to mine on his lap. He didn't complain. I think he actually liked having more attention than his brother for a change.

2 hours later the credits are rolling. Me and Amy stretch and stand up to put all the rubbish and plates in the kitchen. We went back into the living room where Callum is pacing back and forth. Amy glances at me and I reply "I'll ask!" I approach Callum and said "Are you Ok honey?" Callum looked at me with a scared face.

"Why did she let go? She said she would never let go!" He was nearly crying as I turned to Amy. She was silently laughing to herself. "It's Ok Call", I carried on "it was a film. Anyway if that was me I would have never let go." He turned to face me and kissed me on the lips. He scooped me up into a hug and I looked at Amy over his shoulder and mimed 'MEN!'

We stood there in silence until we heard a bang. Jamie came crashing through the door drunk as anything. I and Callum pulled apart and Amy approached him. "What the hell?!"  
Jamie gave her the strangest look I had ever seen and began to open his mouth. I knew me and Callum shouldn't have been there but I knew we couldn't leave.

**Amy.**

Jamie walked in, embarrassing himself. Bouncing off everything and anything he passed. Drunk. He was, as my mom would always say, '_walking like a drunken sailor - going forwards and backwards and side to side over the Irish Sea.' _He walked over to me like a zombie, arms stretched out, moaning. I think he was trying to give me a hug, but being as drunk as a skunk, he failed miserably. Callum lifted his arms off me as I was starting to feel more like he was hanging off me and I felt very much weighed down. Callum had started towards the sofa but Jamie was refusing to be 'man handled' and said he wanted to stand up with his 'gorgeous babe'. Walking over to me, he lifted my hair and attempted to rub noses - I think it was meant to be a sweet moment, but he just messed up my hair and breathed a strong smell of liquor on me. "I think, big boy, that its time to get you to bed" I said very childishly like he was a baby, and I'm sure at that moment in time he was only capable of doing things a baby could.  
"Whey, brother I'm in for some" Jamie said to Callum, and I'm sure I saw a sort of wink sound effect was heard but I'm not so sure the actions were displayed - I think he had forgot about that part.  
"I'm sure you are, _brother_" Callum couldn't do anything but laugh at him. I did find it funny but I was too embarrassed to laugh.  
I led him upstairs and put him on my bed, while my parents were away, I was sleeping in their bed and he was sleeping in mine. It wasn't that we hadn't got enough room in my bed, or that I didn't want him in my parents bed, I just felt like nothing could happen this way. As I lay him down, he reached up to kiss me. I started to cough as the smell of his breathe was so strong. I pulled away and pushed him down. "Now, go to sleep! Your head is going to be painful tomorrow!" I couldn't help but smile as I said it. I had never seen him so wasted and it was funny to see him half awake and smiling like a trooper. He kept yanking at my arm and so I landed on the bed. I lay down and he wrapped his arms around me, whispering things in my ear...

_"I don't mean to upset you y'know. I've never been so happy. I just sometimes forget how young you are because of how mature you are. You are beautiful in every way. That's why I love you."_

He had made me cry. I felt the cold little droplets trickle down my face before hitting the pillow. He had said it - he loved me. I was smiling and wanted to turn round and kiss him, but when I rolled over he had fallen asleep. I turned back over in dissapointment; the only thing I could see of him was his arm, which was now under my neck. I say and ran my finger up and down, playing with his arm. After a moment to reflect, I turned over and whispered back "I Love you too." I lay with my head on his chest, listening to that golden heart beat. I closed my eyes for a moment, relaxed and happy.

"Psstt... PPPPssssttt" I opened my eyes to see Hannah at the door. "We're going now."

Excitedly I had to tell her. "He said it Hannah! He does, he really does"

She looked confused. "He does what babe?"

"Love me!" I paused "He said he loves me!"

She smiled and a little giggle came out. "They do say the truth comes out when you're drunk"  
I waved her goodbye and lay back down in his arms with a sigh. Everything was great. I was in love.

The next morning I woke in exactly the same position, accept it was 10 hours later. I sat up and walked to the mirror, I pinned some of my hair back, so the curly locks could hang behind my ears and did my make-up. I put on some dark jeans and a slender blue top. I smiled and blew a kiss to the gorgeous man who lay asleep in my bed. Walking downstairs I couldn't help but smile. I turned the kettle on and looked out the window while I started to sing Love Story. I started dancing and turned around to see a man standing with a pair of baggy trousers and no shirt. His body was muscular without too much definition, and his skin was tanned without looking like he had been on holiday. His smile was genuine and the sparkle in his mystical green eyes twinkled in the morning light. I felt like I was looking at a poster. This amazingly beautiful man was stood leaning on my door frame and I know he was looking at me. He walked up to me and kissed me. I felt myself leaning back on his arm, eyes closed but felt safe and secure. As his large manly hands brushed through my hair I heard the ping of the kettle and I stood up straight. I stood making a cup of tea with the biggest beaming smile on my face. I had never experience such passion.

Looking at me in the eyes he spoke, "Baby, I'm sorry for getting drunk yesterday. I can't remember much but I know the argument we had was bull shit. It was nothing. I didn't mean a word of it. All I know is want you even if I have to wait years. Baby, I'm yours."

**Hannah.**

After Jamie's drunken entrance and the confession that he loved Amy, Callum and I decided to call it a night. We got into the car and drove in silence for a while. I didn't know why we were driving in silence, I just knew we were. We were driving to a hotel that Callum had booked just for the night. My mum thought that I was staying at Amy's for the night, great cover, so she just told me to ring her before I go to sleep. She knew I had a boyfriend, she knew his name and she knew how old he was. I can remember the argument we had about it. "He's too old! You're going out with a 22 year old American! Did he take advantage?! You're not responsible enough and you're not capable of saying no!" Yes that argument where I ended up staying at Amy's for a few days so we could both calm down, and so I could prepare myself for telling my dad! Amy hadn't told her parents about Jamie then, but even when she did, they didn't react like this! Her mom wasn't really fussed about it, as there's an age gap between her parents and although her dad was against it at first, he realised how happy Jamie had made her. After meeting Jamie, her dad told them as long as they were sensible that they had his blessing to spend time together. Lucky or what!

I turned on the radio, couldn't stand the uncalled for silence any longer. 'Will you take me to funky town' started to play. I tried to keep a straight face and looked out the window but it didn't help and I started giggling. Before we knew it we were both in fits of laughter and couldn't control ourselves. We stopped laughing and I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and pulled out a CD from the glove compartment. He put it into the CD player and pressed play. 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls started to play, my all time favourite love song. I shuffled in towards him more as he grasped my hand. We travelled for the rest of the journey hand in hand. I didn't even realise that I had closed my eyes, because I was already living a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

After a good 30 minutes we arrived at the hotel. It was an expensive looking hotel which was different to what we were used to staying in. We walked into the lobby and it was beautiful. 'Surely we can't afford to stay here' I thought to myself. We walked up to the main desk where Callum told the receptionist about our reservation, and then we headed for the lift. As we waited asked Callum the question I had been dying to ask since we arrived, why are we here? We could have stayed at a small motel or a crappy B and B."

Callum smiled and turned to face me. "We're here because you only turn 16 once. Happy belated birthday babe."

We reached our room and Callum opened the door allowing me to step in first (I know he's a true gentleman)! I walked in to see the room decorated in a strange way, as if it was meant to be somewhere. I looked at all the features there was small fairy lights, champagne, strawberries and chocolate. I couldn't quite make out where this beautiful place was until I looked at the window. There was a poster of the view of the Eiffel tower. Callum had created Paris! It's the city of romance and we talked about going but we couldn't because of my age (and my parents). So instead of taking me to Paris he brought Paris to me.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! I can't believe you did this! I love you!" I blurted the last part out without thinking about it. I never have said love in that context before, but it felt right. Callum walked up to me and kissed me softly.

"I...I...I love you too." I smiled and pulled him into a huge hug.

"How will I ever thank you for all of this?!" I asked him.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He kissed me as we fell onto the king sized bed. That night I thanked him in the only way I thought I could.

The next morning I awoke in the hotel room. I looked to my left but I was alone in the bed. I sat up with the blanket around my body and heard water running. I tied the loose sheet around my body and walked towards the ensuite. I opened the door to see Callum running a petal filled bath. "What's all this for?" I asked looking at the aromatic candles burning. He put one knee on the ground and pulled out a box. 'No way! He can't! What is he doing?' I thought to myself. Callum looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes and began to speak, "I know this is a big commitment but I want us to take this step. I just want you to say I do..."

"CALLUM!"

"I do want to move in with you!"

"What?!"

He opened the box to reveal a key. "I want you to move in with me. There's this really nice apartment in Birmingham. It has 1 bedroom, a large living room and a big bathroom. You don't have to say yes. I mean I only paid a deposit and..."

I shut him up with a kiss. "Of course I will move in with you Callum Winchester!"

Callum scooped me up into his arms and hugged me so tight he almost broke my ribs. I broke off our hug when something sprang into my mind, "I have to ring Amy! Oh my god! I can't wait to..." I was cut off by my mobile ringing. I answered it "Hello".

"Hannah it's me! Jamie has brought me an apartment! Well not me - us, but you know what I mean! Oh! My! God!"

I stood there smiling in silence. "Hannah you still there?"

"Yeah. Actually I have something to tell you to."

**Amy.**

_Baby, I'm yours…_ The words that echoed through my head. Every echo made me smile more and more. I hugged him tight and filled up with tears. Tears of joy and happiness refreshed my eyes as he lifted me onto the kitchen surface. He cleared his throat and scratched his head before leaning into me, staring into my watery eyes. "Amy, without sounding like a total douche… I wanted to know." Once again he cleared his throat and looked down before his eyes returned to mine. "I wanted to know if you like the look of this place…" He walked over to his jacket and gave me a brochure of some new luxury apartments. They were 2 story flats, a beautiful big kitchen leading into the lounge and a door to a decent sized toilet. Also on the base floor was a small, yet comfortable spare bedroom. From the living room, a spiral staircase leads up into the master bedroom, which had a huge ensuite and a walk in wardrobe. As I was flicking through the booklet I was confused, who wouldn't like it?!

"Yeah, it looks amazing. But hell that would be expensive!" My eyes widened as I jested. I looked up to see Jamie looking at me smiling. "What?"

"Baby, that's ours!" He had a sort of laugh in his voice.

I smiled but was looking wearily at him. "This?" I pointed at the booklet… "As in the actual apartment and not just the booklet?" I paused whilst evaluating Jamie's facial expression, he just smiled and nodded. "But my parents!"

"All sorted baby. As long as you come here for at least two nights a week, you can stay with me for the rest" he maintained this proud and flirty smile.

Once I had realised he was serious I screamed and jumped in the air, almost falling off the work surface. "Wow" Jamie caught me and chuckled "so what do you say baby? Want to move in with me?" The cutest beaming smile was spread across his face and he held up my very own baby blue key – obviously he knows me and my favourite colour well! He leant in and I kissed him and then he lifted me up and off the side. I grabbed the key and ran around the house screaming my head off "I'm moving out! Wahoo!"

I ran back to Jamie out of breath, "where's your phone?"

"What? Why?"

"I need to phone Hannah! This is amazing!" I let out another scream before jumping up him and kissing him again. I ran into the living room and dived to the sofa.

"Hannah – it's me!"

We spoke on the phone about our new places. We kept letting out a few squeals and then decided we needed furniture. I hung up the phone and said "Jay, you got a card on you?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied with "yeah, here why?"

"Cause were going shopping baby! Our new place needs to be fed with furnishings" I winked at him before running and grabbing his car keys. I threw them at him. "Town"

"Town?"

"Yeah, that's where were meeting them" I smiled at him and ran out the door. He let out a little sniggery laugh and locked up behind him. I realised walking towards the car, I was singing. I was so happy – like no words can describe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hannah.**

Within 30 minutes of hanging up the phone to one another we were together in Birmingham getting ready to go on the most exciting shopping spree of our lives. Me and Amy swung our arms around each other and did a jump hug whilst screaming. Callum and Jamie just greeted each other in their brotherly Winchester way, a shake of the hand and a strong man hug. Me and Amy broke our squealing hug and looked at the boys. I approached Jamie and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, as Amy did the same to Callum. We all broke apart, each with a massive grin. Amy and me walked slightly ahead of the boys and made our controlling looks. The two boys stood next to each other and looked at us with their slave eyes. Amy broke the silence.

"Right here's the plan. We start off by the bullring then we make our way down. We'll go up Market Street straight to Chamberlain square..."

"Then," I carried on, "we're going to IKEA to get anything we don't buy here. We'll all stay together 'cause we need the credit cards for our money source."

Amy continued, "Right the time now is 11:00 we'll leave here at 16:00. Right do you two understand?"

The boys gave each other a glance and replied, "Yes Maams!" We laughed as we walked back over to them. Amy walked slightly in front of me with Jamie's arm around her waist, whereas I was further back hand in hand with Callum.

We walked up to the top of New Street where there was a massive Argos had at the end. Me and Amy parted from our men and raced into the Argos and immediately started to flick through the magazines. Amy and I squealed at every bookcase, bed, television and bed among other things. People started to stare at the two girls making weird yelping noises as their boyfriends watched in embarrassment. After a good 40 minutes me and Amy had ordered a variety of purchases, and decided that we should maybe save some of our boyfriends' credit card for other things.

We carried on looking in fabric shops at curtains, various shops for interior designs and electronic shops for televisions and sound systems (this was the boys' favourite part). The last shop we looked in was IKEA and the purchase we required to obtain here was very important for all parts.....the bed! We spent nearly and hour in there with each of us testing the comfort and style of the beds, and in Callum's case the strength.

A week later we were moving in. My parents had taken a little persuasion and had agreed that I could move in with Callum as long as I stayed at home for a couple of nights a week. The rest of the time I could stay with Callum.

Me and Callum helped Jamie and Amy to move into the two storeys condo, they then returned the favour by offering their assistance with us moving into our large apartment. It was the best day of my life! Getting away from the stress of home, the constant disagreements and arguments. I could be myself around Callum and we could both be who we wanted to be in our home. I was so glad to say that. We had a home.

**1 Year Later.**

**Amy.**

The year went pretty fast actually. It tested the strength of our relationships at times, Hannah would come crying because she couldn't stand not having everything her way and I went crying every time Jamie wound me up. Things always got sorted and Callum would come over and they'd calmly talk and he would apologise so sweetly even I had a tear to my eye. On the other hand of course as always, Jamie wasn't as sweet and loving when it came to arguments. They would be slamming doors, smashing vases and throwing books, yet somehow they always ended up being resolved with a passionate bedroom scene which made it all better. Sometime I swear Jamie only started an argument because he loved the making up after it. To us this had become everyday life, and as always the ups and the downs had strengthened the trust and love in both relationships.

It was a normal Tuesday… I got up and cleaned the apartment, as I hated it a mess. The plan of the day was to now go shopping, go and visit my parents and be back by about 10pm. It was now 10am, I was making a cup of tea before leaving and Jamie was eating breakfast. He said he had no plans to go out and so I left him the TV guide, I picked up my shopping list and added a few extra items before leaving. At about 12, I was leaving the supermarket when my phone rang, it was my dad telling me not to visit today because they had gone to visit my Nan and wouldn't be home. I was quite pleased to be honest. Jamie and I hadn't spent a day together in a week or two and even though I live with him, I missed him. So I went home and put the shopping on the table. I could hear him laughing and I thought I could hear another voice, but I passed it off as the TV. I quietly crept up the stairs and making some sort of animal growl, I jumped on the bed. As I searched through the covers, he wasn't there. I then saw his head pop round the ensuite door, he looked shocked. "Ha-ha. I know, I'm meant to be back tonight, but I thought we could have a day to ourselves." I walked up to him and kissed him, but he pulled away. My forehead wrinkled as a frown appeared. I stood back trying to realise what was the matter, and as I looked around I noticed a few things that were certainly not a mans, and weren't the sort of thing me or Hannah have. I bent down picking up a garter of the floor. I held it up and watched his eyes follow it and look at me with guilt.

I stood staring directly into his olive-green eyes. "Who is it?"  
He seemed less confident now, looking down at me. "It was just. I just." Whilst stuttering his words, and gulping. I looked at him, silently. I thought something more would come out his mouth... But before any words appeared... Someone did...

I looked towards the ensuite... A noise had definitely come from there... When I looked at his face he seemed gutted, I knew then, that he wasn't surprised by the noise. He knew who was in there... I stormed across the room, with him shouting "Amy, please... Just listen"  
I walked in to my newly decorated pearl white ensuite... A skanky, over-tanned, over plasticized brunette stood there, smiling cowardly with her over-glossed lips... Well, in the past I have been hurt and angry, but this was a whole new level! I tore the roots out of that bitches hair, made her spit out teeth and kneed her so hard in the stomach she was heaving.

Jamie pulled me off her. The things I had done to her weren't just caused by him; he had taught me the moves. Kneeling down by her, with his hands on her shoulders, he looked up at me and said, "I truly am sorry... It was a mistake and it meant nothing."

"I am disgusted. I can't even look at you! I loved you. I felt like everything bad in the world was gone. I felt safe and protected with you... You just stole my confidence, broke my trust and shattered my heart. You obviously haven't been living the dream I have for the past year and a half. Goodbye Jamie."

As I left the room, everything was buzzing, I was numb with pain and aching with mental hurt. A slow, just about heard noise was sounded...

"Sorry."

**Hannah.**

The past 12 months had been the greatest 12 months of my life. I am the happiest I have ever been. Sure there were arguments but we always made up. I became closer to my family as I wasn't with them 24\7. After 6 months of our arrangement of living with my family 3 days a week, my parents had agreed that I could live with Callum all the time. This was as long as I still rang my mum each night to keep her up to date with my life.

Me and Callum had spoke to each other and learnt a lot about one another. He told me about his exes and I had done the same. I and Amy had spoken about two of the exes that stuck in our mind; they were the most recent exes. Sandra and Becky. Sandra and Callum had even got engaged, that was a bit of a downer. Callum assured me though that what he felt for her was nothing like what he feels for me, not even close. He also said that Becky was a bit of a user and played Jamie. Jamie split up with her because of the things he had heard about her doing with other men. Thankfully these two were long gone, still in America away from us thank God.

I woke on Tuesday to a large lump lying next to me. I didn't have anything important to do today so I decided that Callum and I should go out for something to eat and get some groceries for the apartment. I started to stir the giant lying next to me "Callum. Callum." I whispered in his ear but no response. "Callum!" I shouted but he still didn't stir. Then I remembered a trick Jamie had told me to awaken his little brother...glass of freezing cold water on the head. I leapt off the bed and straight into the bathroom. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I ran back into the bedroom and threw it over him. I jumped up with a squeal and he lunged at me. I moved and he felt flat on his face off the bed. I laughed and began to talk, "Right now you're up we can go out can't we?" Callum groaned and forced himself into the bathroom.

20 minutes later we were ready to go. We drove to The Boathouse and had lunch, and then we went to ASDA to pick up our groceries. We headed straight home and Callum started to unpack the food. As he was doing that my mobile started to ring. It was Amy. I answered it and she immediately started screaming down the phone.

**Amy.**

After storming out the apartment I wasn't sure where to go. I pulled out my phone and speed dialled number 1 – of course that was Hannah. Once she had picked up and there was someone listening to me, the rage over flowed. I was screaming and shouting down the phone, I'm not sure I made sense but she seemed to hear the upset in my voice.

"Amy, what's happened?" She paused and was listening intently.

"I… He… We… They…" I didn't know who to talk about; I just repeated the same words.

"Look, can you get to ours?" She once again listened carefully.

"I, I think I can walk." I said unsure of my whereabouts.

"No, Callum is coming to pick you up. Just sit tight. I'll track your phone and he'll come, okay?" After a little breath she ended the call with "were going to make it all okay. Were going to fix it."

I sat on a bench and waited for the famous impala to pull up to the side of me. I got up and into the car, I looked at Callum and he just raised the side of his mouth. I don't think he knew what to say, and the last words I wanted to hear was '_are you okay?'_ so we drove to their flat in silence. The red puffiness of my eyes were the main clue to the fact that I had been crying, the redness of my fist and the splashes of blood on my face left them wondering…

Hannah threw her arms around me and embraced me with a big hug. As she stepped away – she pointed at the blood on my shirt and joked "did you kill him or something?" Although as she said it, a little weakness in her voice realised her joke may have been more truthful than first intended.

Callum smiled until I burst into tears. Hannah looked at me wide eyed and said "this isn't your normal fighting is it?"

I looked up and said "She's back." And seeing the look on Hannah's face I knew I needed to explain more. "Becky. She's back. And not just in town, she's back with him." Silence broke out and an awkward moment arose. "In my apartment, in my home, in my bed with my man." Saying the last bit bought a lump to my throat and I couldn't stop the tears. I looked down at the floor before looking up biting my lip.

Hannah sat me down and asked me what I would tell anyone else if they were in my situation. As I thought about it, I realised what I needed to do. I needed a holiday, where I can relax and forget and maybe that would sort out the mess in my head. I phoned my dad and told him what had happened but I made him promise not to hurt Jamie. He agreed and booked me the next flight to a small island called Beaut. It was a beautiful island and my dad was in part ownership of it. There were a few shops, a hospital and a few houses and apartments; the rest was pure beach and ocean. He told me that I wasn't to go alone and he was going to send my cousin Harry along too. Harry is 6 years older than me, he's a male model, tall, strong and so protective of me you'd think he was my big brother! I knew with him id be safe and we always have fun.  
Its strange actually, I've always felt safe and never had to think about it until now. I had my dad when I lived at him, Jamie when I moved out and now without Jamie – I'm left to defend myself...

Well the last I saw Jamie, I was kicking in that bitches teeth - you know, Becky Harris... So anyway, as far as I was concerned that was over. When I got to the airport, I had a message from my flight assistant, she says my cousin is hasn't been able to arrive on time and has said he will meet me within 48 hours. So off I went to Beaut.

When I arrived, my apartment had been pick-locked. You know the proper Winchester job. I reached for the gun in my bag before loading it. My heart was racing, although I knew the possible offenders, I wasn't sure which one it would be. Was Jamie - wanting me back? Or was it Callum - telling me his brother needed me... but to me that sounded far too fairytale-like. So then I thought - what if he taught her all the things he taught me? What if she knows how to pick the locks like that? What if it's her? Knowing this was the most likely story, I braced myself. The jealousy, the fact I knew she had ruined my happiness, knowing she had him gave me all the anger I needed to barge in thru the door.

"Come on you son of a bitch, show your god damn face! Think I'm kidding around playing hide and seek, then think again!" I took two shots at the bathroom mirror before hearing a voice.

"Hey hey hey, whoa whoa, wait!" I turned round, the gun loaded, my arms stretched out. The moment seemed to slow down, I felt like time was turning minutes into hours. I saw two faces looking at me scared, but sympathetically. I hadn't noticed until this point how much this whole thing had changed me. How much Jamie and I had effected me. Standing with a gun in my hand, I felt like a suicidal woman who had lost all hope but there was something inside me that was screaming. I just knew this part of me wanted to shout 'get a grip Amy'. I unloaded the gun and the bullets dropped to the ground with a ping before I dropped the gun with a large smash. Shattering the tile, the gun landed leaving nothing but silence. I burst into tears, my back pressed against the wall; I slid down the glossy white tiles. Their faces killed me. I was so angry at them both, obviously one more than the other. No matter how I much I loved him - I couldn't look him in the eyes. I let out a cry of "why can't you just leave me alone? I'm done with you. I can't mess with this crap anymore. I'm done. Do you hear me?" my voice lowered from the screaming roar before calmly repeating, "I'm done."  
Sitting there against the wall, I felt numb. There is no other way to describe it. I couldn't hear, my eyes were clouded from the tears and my brain couldn't think. I lay there for what seemed like hours, which was literally a second, before being embraced. I was lifted up and placed on the bed. When I wiped my salty eyes, I came to recognise things again, the cloudy vision had gone and I could clearly see Callums face. I sat bolt upright. He shushed me and said "its okay. It's alright. He's not here anymore."  
He handed me a glass of water and asked me to talk.

Callum looked at me, straight in the eyes: "seeing you like that hurt him. He never thought that you felt so strongly about it."

I squinted, biting my tongue to what I wanted to really say. I knew he had helped me and I knew he had picked me up from the bathroom. I knew he only wanted to help. "Felt so strongly about what? Him, her or the fact that I loved him and he broke my heart?"

Callum looked at me. "Please, just talk with him..."  
I lay in bed that night thinking about what to do... If I was to talk to him - what would it be about? When we fight it just ends up in kissing and making up. It's not going to work this time. It's not a passionate moment that can be resolved in the entwining of two people. This time if we was going to talk, it needed to be civilised and with company. I don't want to get too close. At 2.13am, I picked up the fine and dialled Callums cell. "Okay, ill do it. We'll talk. But you have to be there too." He agreed and we were to meet at 8pm at my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah.**

Amy came round to ours and I comforted her as best as I could. I couldn't cure her broken heart but maybe I could cure her broken mind. Stop her from doing something stupid. That's why I was happy when she said she had decided to go on a break to Beaut. She left as I gave her one last hug and told her to be careful and call me if anything happens. She thanked me and left our apartment. I waited until I saw her walk down the street before I started to really release my temper on this matter.

"Amy didn't do anything it's that slag Becky and your whore of a brother. I mean seriously how could he do this to her?!" I looked at Callum and felt so sorry for Ames I mean I had this wonderful guy and hers had trodden all over her like shit on the ground. I looked up (I had to he's that freaking tall) and felt so lucky.

"At least I can trust you. I mean it's not like you knew anything?" Callum coughed and I knew it. It was his lying cough, the cough he made whenever I asked if my cooking tasted nice (even though it's burnt crap) he would nod and cough.

"How could you?! She is my best friend! She's like my sister! You know how much I love her and care about her! Did you not think this little bit of information about your brother fucking a dog behind my sis's back was relevant for me?!"

He just stared at me; I'd never lost it with him before. I had always stayed calm we had never argued. "I'm going to' take a shower", Callum said and walked into the bathroom. That's when she sent me the text telling me she was at the airport. I was pleased that she was so focussed on moving on, but could tell that you were still upset.

That's when Callum's phone rang, a text message, from his douche bag of a brother no doubt. I picked up the phone and looked at the screen it said:

_**Message Received: Sandra xx**_

What?! I didn't know what to think at first. I knew I could trust him but the whole Jamie, you and Becky thing, I didn't know if he'd tell me the truth again? So I went with my instinct and opened the message.

_**Hey C. God I miss you already.**_  
_** Have you told Hannah about us?**_  
_** Has Amy found out about Jamie?**_  
_** Maybe u, me, Jamie and Becks could go out.**_  
_** Well must be going Ill see you in 5.**_  
_** Later Babes! 3**_

BABES?! Even I don't call Callum babes. What is she thinking and what is going on? I had to find out, so I did what was expected of me and barged into the bathroom. "What's this?!" pushing the phone in his face, "Care to explain?! Why is your _EX_ fiancé sending you texts about getting back together?! Calling you 'C' and 'babes'! Asking if you Jamie and Becks could go out… And my favourite part, 'HAS AMY FOUND OUT ABOUT JAMIE?'!"

He looked at me and I looked at him. God damn it. Why did he have to be gorgeous just standing there in nothing but a towel showing his god-like body. This is the best guy I could have ever wished for and he was mine. He made me laugh, he protected me and he loved me. Well at least I thought he did. And that's when it happened before I knew it I was sobbing to my hearts content. He touched out for me, but I couldn't face him.

"DON'T! JUST DON'T!!" He stepped and put his hands to his side. "I'm going to stay with my brother at his flat. There wont be much room but it's better than staying here with... with..." I couldn't finish my sentence so I just walked. "I'll collect some stuff tomorrow."

That's when I heard the faint sweet voice of his "But, I Love You."

I returned the next day and collected some clothes and essentials but he wasn't there. There was however a voicemail message on the answer machine. It was from him.

_**Hi Hannah. Um, I, I… I'm with Jamie we are heading...away.**_  
_** We need to see someone... sort something out...I'll call tomorrow.**_  
_** Please we need to talk. Oh, and, I... lo- *BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEP***_

The line went dead. I was so angry at him, then why the hell was I smiling? That's when there was a knock at the door. I rushed there thinking on the off chance it could be him, he could have come back to me. I turned the knob on the door and looked at the figure staring back at me. It was shorter than me and had a devilish smirk on their face that I wanted to rip off.

"Hi Hannah" said Sandra.

**Amy.**

I woke up as usual but for some reason couldn't stomach my breakfast. I had wished I had said 8am rather than pm... I just wanted to know what his side of the story was. I know its stupid, but you know what it's like - when you like someone that much - you have to do what you can to have them...

So the day went slowly. I floated in my pool for a few hours, just thinking about how things could turn out. How, if I'd let them, things could be as normal as ever... I couldn't make my mind up - would I want him back after being unfaithful? Or would I rather that we go separate ways even though I know I love him with all my heart? I had proven to myself the night before that at times it just gets to me, and I cant cope with the loss...

Weighing out the possibilities took what seemed like forever. Every time I found a fault with him, I found a positive to counteract it...

_He's big headed - but as he so famously said 'he's adorable.'_  
_He is far too loyal and protective - keeps you safe and makes him dependable._  
_He ups and goes whenever he finishes a job - it means I can travel and see different places like I've always wanted._

What ever I thought, I know there was a silver lining. I hated myself for always having a positive outlook on things... I just wish for once that I could make my mind up. But either way, the fact he was with her and the fact I had lost him would never go away...

I checked my left arm, looking at my watch. I saw the time clearly reading 6.30 and decided to go out and buy something to eat... My skin had wrinkled as the water had soaked in; my forehead had tanned with white lines across it. I looked at the mirror as I pinned my curly locks back, my face had eyes looked duller than ever and my awful tan lines made me look worse. The fact that thinking had caused me to look so bad, frustrated me. I screamed at angrily stared at the mirror. I was sick of the sight of myself... I lost my temper and screeched at the mirror with emotional rage... "Amy, why are you such a wreck? Where the hell did you go wrong? You were stronger than this, nothing could pull you down! Get a grip!"

It was then that I had noticed, no matter what creature or height or even depth of water you gave me, I would face it... I had no actual known fear but when it came to my weakness, I realised it was my heart. Before him I had closed it off, created a protective barrier so that I wouldn't feel the pain of losing someone... I knew that when I was happily in love that I was glad to have let down the wall that was created between me and boys. But now, this pain was so unbearable that I needed to sort it out. I needed the solution to the problem. So now, determined, I looked up at the mirror and started to sort out my face.

I used exfoliaters and moisturisers to give myself more of a glow, I applied make up and added a few extra curls to my hair. I felt better already... The time now read 7.15. I grabbed my bag and headed out to Marcel's. He is the man of the baguettes - you want a quick yet filling and healthy meal choice? Go to Marcel! I came back, finishing my sandwich. I opened the door using my back and turned round to find a shadow standing over me holding a bat. Of course -I screamed, but then the instinct kicked in and our Winchester training came in handy... I grabbed the bat whilst kneeing the mystery figure in the stomach. Surprisingly it sounded like a higher pitched voice than I was expecting... I threw the bat outside before kicking the door shut. I flicked the light on before leaning down to see that the figure, which was now doubled over in pain, was. I grabbed the thin, long hair and lifted it back so I could see my attackers face. Of course, you can guess it was her!

I grabbed a curtain tie and tightly suspended her arms. The bitch sat there glaring at me from the corner of the room, where I had situated her. She said some annoying things. I swear if it wasn't for the bottle of double-strength vodka, I would have kicked her head in but as I saw that it was 7.52pm, I decided to wait for the boys.

8pm hit and they arrived. The cut on my lip from the struggle, and the over powering smell of alcohol gave away the fact I hadn't had a good time and from the moment they walked in, they knew to be on edge...  
"What's up Aim?" was the first sentence Callum managed to say after "hi".  
Wiping the blood from my lip I nodded in her direction. They looked to find an alcohol-drenched, angry-faced, gagged and bound slag. Callum raised his eyebrows and stepped aside to let Jamie in with sight of as there. The room was silent and we all stopped to look at him reaction.

The only thing he did was look at me. The look in his eyes was one id never forget. He looked so scared, so confused, I looked at him and just knew - he was giving up. I felt the lump catch my throat as I saw his next action. The salt in my eyes stung and the pattern of my breathing became annoying. All I wanted to do was cry.

**Hannah.**

"Hi Hannah" she smiled at me and walked in! She walked straight past me into the apartment. I was like 'Excuse Me?!' How dare she have the nerve, she comes into my apartment and she sits on my couch. I can't believe her my blood is actually starting to boil as all this happening. She sat there looking at me and started to give an Obama speech.

"I'm so sorry darling for your loss (nobody had died, what on earth was she babbling about?). I know how much you loved Callum but darling he wasn't for you. He loves me and we are going to have a house and start a family together. But that's not the reason why I'm round here. I'm actually here to ask if we can have the peace. No hard feelings". She reached out her hand as if she expected me to grasp it, shake it and kiss each of her cheeks.

"Ok" I sweetly replied. And then I did the proper thing to do. I swung my arm and did a Winchester jaw breaker. She fell to the ground with a split lip and a bruised cheek, and I was secretly satisfied. She lay there as I grabbed my mobile and dialled the number I should have dialled hours before.

"Hello" the groggy jet lagged voice replied to my call.

"Callum It's me. Um....I've...got someone here who wants to talk to you." I threw the phone into Sandra's lap and she picked it up and cautiously placed it to her ear. And began to speak:

_"Hello, Callum....No....I....but......her......we......ok....bye." _She gave me back the phone. And I placed the handset to the side of my head.

"Hi."

"Hannah I am so sorry. What she said is...well...some of it is shit. I've got to admit though some of it is true. I have been with her but I didn't want to start a family with her or buy a house together." That's when a light bulb flashed in my head and I knew the reply I should say but I didn't want to say it.

"How did you know all those other things she'd said," tears dwelling in my eyes, "you're a liar. You're with Jamie in Beaut; well that's what you said anyway I don't know whether to believe you anymore. So bye Callum."

"Don't hang up. Listen to me for once. I LOVE YOU!! I'm coming back from Beaut and I'm going to meet you at the Boat House at 7pm tomorrow. OK?!"

"The Boat House very romantic. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye"

I'm not sure why I agreed to it but I did. I agreed to meet the guy who I loved and who had lied to me. I wanted to kill him as much as I wanted to kiss him. I looked over at Sandra bleeding on the floor and grabbed her by her hair. "Get out of our apartment and out our lives you psychotic cow!" I let go and she rose from the floor. She gave me a dirty smirk and walked out the door. I collapsed on my couch and closed my eyes, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy.**

Jamie bent down and untied her; both Callum and I were as shocked as hell! There he knelt, quiet and peacefully as he turned to speak to me. "This is going a bit too far Amy. Even you should know that, what were you trying to do? Torture her or something?" I stared at him with anger and frustration before being interrupted by her.

"I told you it was always me, it was ever you. Maybe you should take a hint." by now I was sick and tired of this snide cow, no matter how much I hurt her, no matter how much I hit her - she knew she emotionally broke me with every word she ever said to me... I felt physically sick with anger as the words had so easily been released from her mouth. With my nosed turned up, my fist clenched and a large gulp, my blood started to boil. I leapt out at her, before being jolted back by Callum. Jamie walked up to me and just said "Please, let's just talk"

I shook my shoulders releasing myself from Callum grasp. "She." I stubbornly announced as I pointed my finger at her. "She is the reason I can't sleep at night. She is the reason I don't have you to hold me when I'm scared. She is the reason I can't live a normal life again. How do you think someone can move on and forget everything when we have done and seen the things we have?" I stared at him in the eyes. The moment was ruined by a cheap sentence that had been so easily muttered from her mouth.

"Ha! Please! You think that crap will get him back? He doesn't like that sort of thing! Look at what you're doing to him. He isn't as bubbly or enthusiastic as he usually is. And that's your fault!"

This time, as I leapt, Jamie also grabbed me. She stood smirking, posing with her arms folded across her chest. Now, restrained by two men, I had no way of hurting her. This time, I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Ok. Let me go. This has to stop!" After being released, I turned and looked at Jamie. "Now, without interruption, why are you here? Do you want me back – is that it? Or are you here to rub it in my face that you've been sleeping with her?"

I sat and listened to something that knocked me back. He said "I want you. She was a one-time thing. It was nothing."

"WHAT?" Now the little slapper leapt on Jamie, who was now on the bed. "You didn't say that before. I came here for you; I wanted to see that she could never come between us." Right at this moment I saw the Jamie I loved. He grabbed her by the shoulders before pushing her off him. "I never said anything. It was a mistake. I was drunk, you were at the bar, we spoke and I took it too far. Amy was the thing that I have wanted all my life. I can now mix the danger of the job with a normal family life." He went silent and looked like he was concentrating on a thought. "Wait – did you say you came here? Amy didn't find you and do this to you out of hatred?"

I looked at him. "You think I would do that? Of course not! She came here and attacked me. If I hadn't have known the things you've taught me – I would be dead now!"

His face became red, and it became clear that his teeth were gritted. He walked over to her and seized her by her chin, and, being only 2 inches away from her face he shouted, "Get the hell out of here now! You ever And I mean ever, lay a finger on Amy or anyone to do with me again. And I swear – you will wish you had never even lay eyes on me!"

Well. I have never been so god damn happy to have him back. As she left the room in tears, I ran and leapt at him with a great hug, before jumping and wrapping my legs around him. "Oh how I've missed you!"

I turned to Callum and said, "And you... Thanks for everything, but get back home, get rid of Sandra and get Hannah back, else I swear I will kick your butt" He smiled and left in a hurry.

**Hannah.**

Why do I do it? Why do I keep attracting the wrong men? This is what I was reminiscing as I lay on my bed. I was thinking about the first times.

The first time I saw him, thanks to Amy and Jamie, when he picked me off the floor.

The day after waiting for them to ring us or text us, to hear their musky voices again.

The first time he kissed me and the first time I responded.

The first time we went out together, all four of us, to a restaurant that wasn't the best money could pay for but we all enjoyed the company.

The first night we spent together.

When we moved into the apartments and me having to limit the amount of his stuff we had that was his crap.

Why can't everything go back to the way it was? To the happy times, the less dramatic times. I sat waiting for him to call. I don't wait for anyone, but for him I'd wait forever. Then I thought 'he should be ringing me the stupid ass!'

Then I heard my annoying ring tone. It was like heaven calling.

"Hi Hannah"

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm Ok I actually want you to shut up and listen"

I was totally speechless and just sat smiling, as he continued to speak.

"I love you, you annoying brummie. You think you're funny and can be talkative and you embarrass me when you get drunk, but that's why I love you babe. I love you Hannah Elizabeth Staples. Amy and Jamie are back together so why can't we just kiss and make up? I will meet you at The Boat House in 4 hours. See you there."

He hung up and I stood there, as I recognised something I have 4 hours. 4 hours before I meet up with the man I love, and I look like death warmed up! I ran round the apartment plugging straighteners and curlers in, unpacking every piece of make up I owned and emptying the contents of my wardrobe on my bed. I started to get ready it only took me 2 and a half hours to look beautiful. I sat watching the TV with a glass of wine. After half an hour I got bore so decided to head out even though I was early. I called a taxi and headed for The Boat House.

I took a table for two and ordered a coke; I still looked so young, and sat waiting for my man to walk through them doors.

**Amy.**

Once again the Winchester drama is over and the supernatural, or in this case, evil bitch has been defeated. My prince and I have been reunited. & everything is fine. Or was fine. You see, with all this drama going on, I forgot to find out about my cousin. You know, when and where we were to meet and also to tell him the bastard that cheated on me is now back with me. For this reason, you can imagine how he acted when he walked in to find Jamie, my cheating ex, in my bed...

His smiling face soon dropped into a raging fight. After hearing the noise of shouting, well it was more noises. Noises as in anger and pain. I ran and jumped on the bed where the two men lay fist fighting on the bed. I desperately tried to pull one of them away. I couldn't see who was who; I just saw the mess of bodies rolling around. Before long, I was throw to the floor and although I yelped as I landed, neither one looked up to check if I was okay. I wanted to phone Callum, but with him being in England now - I had no chance of help. For a second time I jumped onto the bed, which was now more like a mattress with 2 men, wrapped in covers, on top of it. After catching a few hits, I managed to break into the two men. I forcefully grabbed my cousin's shoulder and pulled him back. He shrugged me off and stood back, ready to start again. As I noticed his fist being raised, I dropped to my knees, before lying on top of Jamie's bruised body. Now, lying on my back on the mattress, I held by arm out and my cousin soon stepped back.

"Amy, get out the way. I love you, don't make me do this."

I stared at him in the eyes, it was the look I always used to show I was serious and that let the other person know that what I say - goes. "Listen to me; you've got it all wrong. We're back together."  
Jamie started to wiggle from underneath me. "Jamie, I mean this now, stay down."

As he is a man, and a stubborn man at that, he obviously didn't listen to me... Without any thought or regard for my actions, he stood up and said "Amy, I can fight my own battles, I'm the man, I can protect you."

Protect me?! From my own family?! He wasn't out to hurt me! He wanted Jamie's head on a platter! You see, you may think that Jamie would be fine, you know with all the training those guys went through... But my cousin was bought up to protect his family. It was always blood comes first. So right now, I was both of their main priorities and I knew they would both give it their best shot.

After a single second, my thoughts were broken by the smashing of a lamp. As I turned to the direction of which the smash was sounded, I saw a bundle of men coming my way and so jumped and sat with my back pressed against the wall. Yet again, I was crying. I couldn't understand, I never cry. But this week, I have cried so many times, I'm surprised I'm not dehydrated! I couldn't take it any longer - I had to phone Callum. As I dialled it, my heart seemed to beat faster and faster the longer the calling tone went on... Finally I heard "Hello? _Cough."_  
"Callum? Please tell me you haven't left yet"  
"No, my flights in an hour, why?"  
"Help... _Scream_." I was stopped at the sound of yet another ornament smashing, but this time it had just missed my head. "Oh God! Help me please!"  
"Amy, slow down and stop screaming. What is the matter?"  
"M…my cousin. Came in. Saw Jamie. Started fight. Bad fight. Scared fight. Some-ones going to die Callum. Please. I'm scared."

_Dzzzzzzzz._ The phone was now dead. And I lay my head on the wall. I pleaded for them to stop. But they couldn't even hear me.  
I was surprised how fast Callum got there actually. Maybe time was going fast - or maybe he was just extra speedy at getting here...

Before long, the pile of two men had become 3. And now with more weight and more bulk altogether, it was becoming harder to dodge. I stood by my wardrobe, leaning against both the wall and the wardrobe door. I coward into the little gap down the side. With my head turned away and my eyes screwed shut; I could only picture the violent scene in my head from the noises I could hear. The next thing I remember was a crash and then my ears muting out into a sort of ring. It was high-pitched and was very uncomfortable. I felt my body become heavy, my neck giving way as my head became a solid weight. I dropped to the floor and the ringing continued. I saw the ceiling light blur, before feeling a sharp, heart throbbing pain in my side. I looked around to see the wardrobe collapsed in a pile of what I can only describe as an on-shore shipwreck. The pile still fighting and when I looked down at my side, I saw a piece of my lovely wardrobe jammed into my side being pained in thick deep red. I managed to shout out, but barely. "Help Me. Please"

The three words made the room freeze, or made it seem that way. The ball of arms and legs separated and released 3, bruised and cut men, who came and knelt beside me. One of them held my face and spoke to me. Which one sat with me and what they said is a complete mystery to me. I could see through my blurry vision and couldn't hear through the ringing in my ears. I started to taste something; it was runny and tasted familiar yet uncommon. As I started to cough I realised the horrible metallic flavour, it was the taste of blood. I heard who I think was Callum or my cousin phoning emergencies. I know it wasn't Jamie, as I could feel him wrapping my wound. I shouted "Callum". He came as I had asked and I said "get your flight. We got it sorted here." He looked at me with hesitation but knew he was to do as I said. After Jamie nodded at him, he took off.  
The only thing I remember hearing whilst being in the ambulance was the negative thoughts of everyone. The nurse sat beside me repeating "there's no point, she won't live" and my cousin repeating "she's not going to make it". I felt there and then as if everyone wanted me to let go. But the thing that kept my heart pumping and my organs working was the sentence I last heard before blacking out...

"She's the strongest person I know, if anyone can do it, it's her. Amy, you know you can do this. Just hold on baby, I love you."

**Hannah.**

I sat there with a coke in my hand waiting. God I hated waiting. I kept looking at my watch, then at the door, then back at my watch. He was meant to be here 10 minutes ago but he wasn't. I had arrived 30 minutes early on the off chance that maybe he would be enthusiastic. As he wasn't here when I arrived I decided to be a good girl and wait. So here I am.

He is 20 minutes late. The plane was probably delayed. Or he might not have been able to catch a taxi from outside the airport.

2 cokes later, he is 45 minutes late. I was starting to get pissed off as I am an extremely inpatient person however stayed as I knew I could trust him. He was everything to me and I would wait forever to see him.

4 cokes later, he is nearly 2 hours late. Now I am really pissed no explanation, no phone call nothing.

2 more cokes later, nearly 3 hours late. I'm leaving now, how could he the ungrateful son of a bitch. I got up from the table and kicked my stool away from the table. I swung round ferociously and accidentally whacked into this dude standing behind me.

"Hey watch where you're going!!" I got up from the floor and stood looking down at the rather large figure lying on the ground. He looked really hurt and I kind of felt sorry for him, I didn't think I hurt him that bad. He groaned and tried to kneel but fell back down flat on his face. I knew then that he needed my help even though he was as clumsy as anything. I knelt beside him and turned his face to look at me. That's when I noticed.... it was Callum!

"Oh my god! What happened to you look like you've had ten rounds with Mike Tyson!"

I lifted him to his feet and sat him in the nearest cubicle and asked the bartender to bring over a scotch stat. I looked at his poor broken face. It was black, blue and purple. His shirt was stained red with blood. His face was covered with sweat as he was obviously struggling to move. He winced as I touched out at his face; he was in so much pain it hurt me to look at him.

The bartender brought over the scotch and he downed it in one. My eyes stayed on his face the bruises erupting and my blood starting to boil. That's when I knew I had to ask him.

"What ... what ... how ... who ....why .... When?" That was all I could say. My man was bleeding and bruised and I hated that I didn't have a clue how it happened. He squinted and I'm sure I saw a smile.

"To answer all that. Was coming to see you ... Amy rang ... Jamie and Amy's cousin ... in Beaut ... Fight!"

My heart started to pump twice as fast. I was so confused and I didn't know what the hell was going on. Then I registered what he had said ... Amy and fight.

"Where's Amy?! Is she OK?!"

Callum looked at me tears in his eyes. "She got hurt. Went to hospital I think." My heart stopped thinking that she was hurt, my sister. I knew I had to find out if she was alright but I had Callum to look after. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to ring Jamie to see if Amy is ok. Then we are going to get up, out this pub and back to our apartment for some R&R. Callum smiled and mumbled "OK".

I got up to go outside to ring Amy when I saw 4 familiar faces approach me. It was my 4 friends from the other side of Birmingham, this didn't worry me. They were 4 rather strong blokes, that didn't worry me. The fact that they were walking towards me and Callum didn't worry me.

It was the fact that they were each holding a bat in their hands and had their eyes set on Callum!!


End file.
